


Euphoric Love: Lukadrien Drabbles

by PrincessBuggyCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lukadrien Drabbles, M/M, Possible AU's, oh yeah there's gonna be angst knowing me, watch there be fantasy stuff at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat/pseuds/PrincessBuggyCat
Summary: A collection of Lukadrien drabbles written on a whim, they love each other and that's the gist of it :D





	1. A Gorgon's Stare

Adrien’s eyes flutter open to soft sunlight pouring through the window, the gentle sway of the Seine below him, and the chilly autumn breeze brushing against his arms and making his feet cold.

He moves toward the nearest source of warmth that rests right beside him, laying down on top of them and resting his head against their warm chest, rising and falling rhythmically with each breath. The delicate puffs of air graze against his cheeks, Adrien peaks an eye open to gaze upon the others relaxed expression. 

Dip-dyed blue hair is tousled every which way, making him reach out to tangle his fingers within its silky texture. His fingers dance lightly across their scalp, causing them to outstretch an arm and open their sleepy sapphire blue eyes. 

Luka opens his mouth in a wide yawn, rubbing the dampness out of his eyes with a hand, snaking his other free arm around Adrien’s waist. 

Adrien picks his head up, smiling warmly down at him, “Good morning, Medusa,” he murmurs, ruffling Luka’s hair. 

Luka quirks a brow, “Medusa, huh?” he says, his voice laden with sleep.

Adrien hums, resting his cheek back onto his chest, “Yeah, your hair kinda looks like Medusa’s. It’s sticking out all over the place like a bunch of snakes.”

“Oh, well we can’t have you turning into a statue now, can we?” Luka says, closing his eyes once again. 

"I already saw your eyes though," Adrien snorts.

“Well I guess you’re a statue, so you’re stuck here now,” Luka says as he wraps his other arm around Adrien, who pouts in turn. 

When one of his cold feet runs along the side of a peak of skin from Luka’s leg, he twitches, “Jeez, why are you so cold?”

“Because I’m a statue,” he responds, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Y’know statues don’t talk, right?” Luka teases.

“Shut up,” Adrien says, gently pressing his lips to his jawline, “Hmm, maybe I’ll turn back once I’m warm enough.”

“Duly noted,” Luka mutters as he moves to kiss him on the forehead, pulling him in closer.

The two of them rest in each other's loving embrace, quickly succumbing to slumber once again as the sound of the Seine crashing against the houseboat lulls them to sleep.


	2. A Siren's Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy finds respite in the sea (or rather, what dwells in it).

Adrien sat by the shore, his toes digging into the soft white sand as he gazes upon the vast sea. He closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of the briny air.

They’d driven out to La plage de Morgat à Crozon for a swimsuit shoot. It wasn’t exactly a vacation, but it was nice whenever they visited this beach. 

There was always something to find; it had lots of coves, beautiful seashells, and plenty of pebbles scattered about. Whenever they were on break, he’d skip pebbles on the surface of the water and collect as many shells as he could. 

When he was younger, Nathalie caught him with his pockets filled to the brim with sand and shells, and she made him toss all of it back. Now he tries to pick a few of the prettiest iridescent ones to bring back home. Although he always found it difficult to choose just a couple, really all of them were stunning in their own ways. Sometimes he took the muckiest ones to clean up and keep, feeling upset that they might otherwise be left alone and forgotten on the shore.

Adrien pulled his knees up close to his chest, staring at the bright moon off in the distance, its reflection bouncing off the water.

He'd snuck out from the inn they were staying at, which wasn’t very difficult to do considering that he had a room all to himself. All he had to do was walk out. 

He probably spent a good solid two hours tossing and turning in those sterile white sheets, his heart feeling rather heavy in his chest. It was just one of those unpleasant times when he was away from home, away from his friends. The loneliness was overbearing, it made him feel small and scared. All he wanted was to be able to curl up into his mother or father’s side again, for them to gently stroke his head and whisper that everything would be alright until sleep overtook him. 

He just wanted to breathe, he thought, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

There is nothing but him, the sound of the waves as they gently crash against the shore, and the deep empty hole left in his burdened heart.

Curiously enough, he could have sworn he was hearing something else as well.

It sounded like a song, a distant melody murmuring in his ear.

It almost sounded like the way felt inside, echoing back at him like a quiet symphony, somber yet ethereal.

For a moment he thought it was his exhaustion making him hear things, but as he slowly opened his eyes, still hearing the quiet song off in the distance, he gasped and pushed himself up from the sand. 

The sound couldn't possibly be coming from anyone living nearby, it was past midnight, everyone was asleep. It almost sounded as though it was coming from the beach itself. 

Adrien pressed his palms onto a large rock, peering over it to look into the water. 

There's something blurry beneath it, blending with the blue yet glittering more than the ocean itself. They slowly rise up, droplets sliding off their face and splashing back down. Both of their eyes lock with one another, earthy green crashing with sea blue. 

There's a long pause, as they stare at each other in awe.

"You seemed upset." the blue-haired boy blurted out suddenly. 

"I… what?" Adrien said after a moment, blinking a few times as though trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"The music, I was playing it because you seemed upset…" he rambled, "That's how you found me, right? I-... I didn't expect you to find me."

"What are you?" Adrien breathed in absolute wonder, studying their appearance. He had ombre hair and dazzling eyes, gills on his neck, patches of scales running along his arms where an elegant silver cuff decorated his upper arm, and a shimmering tail beneath the water, appearing as blurred light blue with tips of navy. "Are you some kind of mermaid?" he asked.

“No,” he chuckled softly, “We don’t call ourselves that. I’m more like a siren, as your kind would put it.”

Adrien gasped, his eyes widening, “Are you going to capture me?”

“Oh, no! No, nothing like that,” he rushed out, “I mean, unless you wanted me to capture your heart,” he tries to save with a wink, albeit rather awkwardly. 

“Huh.” Adrien said as his stance relaxed, “I’m Adrien, by the way. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Adrien…” he whispered under his breath, making the blonde blush a little. “Ah, I’m sorry. Luka, my name is Luka,” he said.

“Oh, that sounds pretty,” he said with a smile. Adrien blinked a few times before tilting his head in curiosity, “Where did that music come from? It-... It sounded lovely.”  
Luka smiled at him, lifting up his arm to reveal the instrument in his hand that was concealed beneath the water, "It came from this harp."

"Whoa, all of that from that little thing?" Adrien said, surprised. It sounded like a whole ensemble to his ears, an orchestra singing to him.

Luka chuckled, amused at his wonder, “Yeah, things work a little differently where I’m from, to say the least.”

“Wow, no kidding.” Adrien said, glancing at Luka and then to the vast sea. It baffled him to think there was a completely different world out there. 

He felt his heart pick up in pace and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his pure awe or if it was because of him.

“Do you think-...” Adrien started, he hesitates, “Could you stay out here with me? Just for a bit?”

Luka looked at him in surprise before lightly smiling, “Sure.” 

They moved to where they both sat beside each other on the shore, Adrien loosely holds onto his wrist and Luka doesn’t question it. Luka tangled his fingers with Adrien’s, causing him to snap his head around to search his eyes. Luka simply gives him a gentle smile, squeezing his hand before looking back toward the horizon. Adrien’s shoulders relax, turning to gaze along with him the soothing night scenery of the beach.

Adrien’s eyes eventually slipped closed, resting his head against Luka’s, falling into a peaceful slumber as Luka hummed softly into his ears the symphony that was his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yeah, I came back!
> 
> I told you I would whip out fantasy stuff :P
> 
> This ended up being like 1055 words, which is longer than the last one haha! I think I started this one like one or two weeks ago? Then I just never got around to properly finishing it (to be completely honest, there's at least ten drabble wips XD).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, probably gonna post once in a blue moon, maybe I'm consistent, maybe I'm not, we'll see how this goes! Thanks for reading~


End file.
